


The Rot of Paper

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst, F/F, Gift Giving, Giving Up, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Homura used to write love letters.(But that was a long time ago.)





	

5th.

Homura heard Madoka and Sayaka chattering about something as she put on her outside shoes. She grabbed her bag and joined the two girls as they walked out of the school.

Madoka was carefully tearing open an envelope, one that was a crisp white with a heart-shaped stamp on it. She read the letter as her two friends crowded around her, looking over her shoulders.

"Never forget that you are wonderful. I hope to protect you in these troubling times."

"Kind of vague, isn't it?" Sayaka asked. "Sounds like an application for a love-sick bodyguard."

"I think it's nice," said Madoka. "To know someone's watching over you, I mean."

Homura hide her smile with her braids.

-

13th.

Homura rubbed at her eyes, the beginnings of purplish bags marring them. It wasn't from overworking of school. Schoolwork could wait until the month was over and she finally succeeded. Besides, it was easier to get through with the increasingly obnoxious repetitions.

She tugged on one braid nervously as she watched Madoka open the letter. She could see the girl begin to laugh, a smile on her face, as she called over Sayaka and Hitomi to read the love letter she got in her shoe locker.

It made Homura's resolve to make everything right strengthen.

-

27th.

Homura's hand shook as she grasped the envelope. It creased at her grip.

She reached to pull at a braid but remembered that they weren't there anymore. 

She walked to a paper trash can and crumpled up the envelope, pushing it deep into the pile of paper so that it was lost with the rest.

-

1,234.

Before she could stop herself, Homura placed the envelope in Madoka's shoe locker.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so probably not the best thing to ring in the new year with, but let's say the last one is where Homura kind of-sort of succeeded.


End file.
